Unexpected visit courtsey of the elders
by head.chantal
Summary: Chris' has a lot to deal with first his family have a joint dream/vision about his identity and then the Elders decided to toss them all throw a time portal to Valhalla 2028. The unexpected visit sheds light on Chris character and the true threat. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.
1. Portal Chaos

**Resistance uniform – combat boots, olive green cargo pants, grey tank or crop top, olive green cargo jacket, utility belt with a pager and sometimes a radio attached.**

**Storm's powers – telekinesis, apportation, agility, sensing, immortality, high resistance, telepathy, ****soul absorption, spell casting, potion making, scrying, orbing, literary manipulation, healing, photokinesis, cloaking, regeneration, ****remote orbing, orb shield,**** omnilingualism, ****molecular combustion****.**

* * *

The charmed one's stood in front of the book with Leo a couple of steps behind waiting for their neurotic future white-lighter to respond to their call. They'd left Wyatt with Victor in case Chris pulled any crazy stunts when he realised he was busted.

_All 4 of them had experienced the exact same dream the evening before... Piper on a hospital bed holding a newborn baby surrounded by her sisters, Leo, Victor and Wyatt. _

_A nurse had come in with a metal clip board "I'm sorry to intrude but in order to register the young man's birth I need to know his full name". _

_Piper looked up meeting the nurses eyes "Christopher Perry Halliwell" she said absolutely sure. _

Finally the room was filled with the sound of jingles and the accompanying blue and white orbs which heralded the arrival of a white-lighter. The orbs dissolved to reveal a worse for wear Chris wearing crumpled torn clothes covered in slime and blood.

"You rang" his words dripped with sarcasm and slight annoyance at being disturbed after all they were the ones who didn't want anything to do with him.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a Halliwell" Piper asked focusing entirely on the young adult that stood before her squirming.

"How" Chris replied averting his gaze and focusing intently on the floor boards.

"I suppose you could say it was a joint premonition" Phoebe said speaking up being the most experienced with visions.

"I couldn't risk getting close to you in case I failed and had to return to a future where you didn't exist" Chris said his emotionless mask slipping for a split second before it was firmly back in place.

Before they could process this snippet of information everyone's attention was drawn to a strange distortion like a ripple that was a forming just behind Chris. As the distortion reached half a metre across and a metre tall an invisible energy sucked them into it's murky green depths. The sisters and their 2 white-lighters felt like they were in a free fall before finally landing rather ungracefully on the ground at the edge of a large clearing in a forest.

* * *

Chris was first the to recover having had experience with time travel and portals, he glanced around trying to gather his bearings and froze when he saw the large stone carving of Thor's hammer a few feet away.

"Where the hell are we" Piper said picking herself up of the floor and holding her hand out to help Paige up while Leo helped Phoebe.

"Chris you alright" Leo asked noticing the look of horror and confusion that flashed across his second son's face.

"I give you 2028" Chris replied moving to the large hammer placing his hand on the round onyx stone that was in the middle of the tallest part of the hammer. "Identify Halliwell Christopher Perry 3168 Eiwaz Romeo Alpha Whiskey plus the charmed ones and Leo Wyatt from 2004" Chris rattled off his name, ID number, pass-code and the pass-word in quick session.

"Standby" a bored disembodied male voice replied followed by a short silence "entry permitted welcome back Sir" the voice returned as a shield descended revealing that the large clearing was actually occupied by a large castle.

Chris nodded pushing open the large oak door "welcome to the resistance" he said passing over the threshold, on the other side he turned giving his family a look that clearly said 'well are you coming'.

Piper as usual assumed her role as matriarch and entered with her sisters close on her heels. Leo having watched his former charges safely pass through a shimmering force field without a problem followed with a huff.

Once everyone was through the door Chris flicked his wrist telekinetically shutting the door which automatically activated the shield.

The normally empty foyer was crammed with people all eager to see if it really was Chris, they were spilling out of countless doors, lining the balconies above, crowding the stairs both sweeping up and down.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, 3168 Eiwaz Mjölnir" his declaration was meet with murmurs of 'it's him' and 'he's back'.

Suddenly a commanding female voice filled the room "all hands back to your stations".

Leo and the sisters had before or since seen a room empty as quickly as it did then. Within seconds there was only 1 person left, a young woman leant on the balcony dressed in resistance uniform. She was 6 ft slender athletic build with long straight auburn hair, royal blue eyes, prominent cheekbones and a tattoo of Thor's hammer on her right wrist.

Chris looked up and smiled when he found the formidable fighter that no one dared to defy. Chris wasn't surprised when she gracefully launched herself over the banister unable to pass up the opportunity to show off. She landed a few paces from the small group with an expert bend of the knee's before drawing herself back up to her full height.

"You know most people would use the stairs" Chris said unable to stop himself smiling.

"I'm hardly most people" she said before pulling Chris into an embrace needing to make sure he was real. Finally she pulled back holding him at arms length "my good what have you been doing and when did you shower last. More importantly when was the last time you slept".

Phoebe and Paige tried and failed to smother a giggles at the comment which earned them a death glare from Piper.

When she didn't receive an answer from the young hybrid she turned her penetrating gaze on his mother "Piper when was the last time Christopher slept through the night".

"I don't know, he slept in the office at P3 but I don't think he has and who the hell are you" Piper replied.

"Hold that thought" she said raising a finger as she unclipped her radio "Melinda will you brew us a sleeping draught and make sure Chris takes it then I need you to make up 2 twin bunks close to ours".

"Sure, I'll meet him in his bunk in 5, I'll remote orb him if I have to" a female voice replied.

"Roger that. You heard her Christopher" she said turning her attention to Chris while raising her eyebrows.

Chris huffed but did as he was told dissolving into blue and white orbs as he headed upstairs to wait for his little sister.

"Ok. I'm Storm 1 of the original members of the resistance" a small smile tipped the corners of her mouth "get anything interesting Phoebe".

The empath blushed crimson "how did you know that I was" she stammered knocked off guard.

"I can sense your attempts and I also know you detected that I was close to your nephew, I know that if I don't explain you and Paige will dream up some totally wacky answer. I was originally his mentor and well things kinda developed and now we're married".

Leo noticed a familiar pendent hanging round her neck "you're a Valkyrie" he said almost accusing her.

"Valkyrie-witch hybrid, I was killed during a mortar attack in Afghanistan trying to retrieve a soul, you're lot decided to make me a white-lighter". Storm only revealed this information as for 1 she was already a white-lighter in their time line and 2 spending time at here they were bound to find out eventually.

Piper couldn't help yawning feeling dead on her feet she didn't even know what time it was since they exited the portal.

"Storm I've put Piper and Leo in bunk 110, Paige and Phoebe are in 113" Melinda voice came out the radio.

"Roger that, I think that should be all for tonight I'll meet you by the fountain after breakfast" Storm replied before turning the radio off for the evening. "I think we all should retire for the evening, I may need to whack Chris over the head with the ugly arse lamp shade he choose for the room" she said beginning to move to the stairs but halted when Piper's furious words burned her ears.

"You will do no such thing, if I find so much as a hair out of place..." Piper began but was cut off when Storm rounded on her.

"I'm open to suggestions on how I can get the poor kid who hasn't had a full undisturbed nights sleep in 6 years to get the rest he needs before he collapses from exhaustion" Storm's exploded.

Piper noticed how the young warrior seemed to age dramatically before her eyes, weighed down by years of trying to save her 2 sons from their own destruction. Wyatt from his obsession with power that resulted in his spiral into madness and Chris from his obsession with saving Wyatt that resulted in his being reckless and not taking care of himself.

"Thank you" she said rushing forward to give Storm a hug ignoring the way the woman went rigid unaccustomed to unsolicited physical contact from anyone other than Mel and Chris.

"Urm Piper sweetie I think your making Storm uncomfortable" Phoebe said moving to touch her sisters shoulder lightly.

Piper stepped away "sorry I guess the mother in me took over" she said staring at her feet feeling guilty.

"Piper just because 1 of your son's turned out power hungry and evil while the other is neurotic and self sacrificing doesn't mean you failed as a mother. Tomorrow watch him when he's around Mel, she has this strange effect of being able to suppress the solider in us all" Storm said as she once again began to move upstairs.

The visitors followed her up the golden staircase and down a long corridor and then onto a short corridor finally stopping at the end.

"Breakfast is served between 7 and 8, lunch between 12 and 1, diner between 5 and 6, supper is served at 9. Nuts, fruit and juices are available throughout the day, coffee is served with breakfast and every 3 hours at the change of watch which happens at 3, 6, 9 and 12 O'clock, chocolate is severed at 10 during weekends. 1 or both of us will meet you at 5 to 7 tomorrow morning. Phoebe and Paige your on this side next to Mel, Piper and Leo your on this side next to me and Chris, fresh clothes are in the closest and toiletries are in the en suite" Storm said leaning against her door frame.

"Sweetie get some sleep I'm sure we can handle ourselves for 1 night" Paige reached out a hand to gently rub her arm but withdrew it quickly remembering how she'd reacted to Piper.

"Don't get me wrong I'm fine with physical contact it's just I prefer it to be on my terms or at least have some warning either through your body language or your thoughts that it's coming" with that she pushed open her bunk door and slipped silently inside.

The sister's and Leo hastily said "good night" to each other before slipping into their respective bunks to bed down for the night.


	2. More Halliwell come out of the woodwork

**Melinda's powers – spell casting, potion making, scrying, telepathy, telekinetic orbing, precognition, regeneration, immortality, high resistance, agility, molecular immobilisation, remote orbing, conjuring.**

**Chris' Powers – spell casting, potion making, scrying, telekinesis, telepathy, orbing, remote orbing, immortality, sensing, agility, high resistance, cloaking, molecular combustion, electrokinesis.**

* * *

Storm sat on the couch pulling on black trainers over her black trainer socks dressed in jeans, grey tank top and olive green hoodie that belonged to Chris. She glanced over at the clock for the millionth time and was relieved to see that the glowing digits finally read 06:55. She looked over at Chris who was sound asleep and showing no sign of nightmares and checked that her pager was on his bedside table. Satisfied she grabbed her radio from the sideboard and slipped soundlessly out of the room.

Phoebe and Paige leant casually against the wall out in the corridor when Storm quietly slipped out of her room as soon as she saw them she put a finger to her lips, tapped her wedding band and made a sleeping motion.

Storm closed her eyes searching for Piper and Leo's minds among the thousands around 'Leo Piper if your not out in the next 30 seconds I take it you don't want breakfast'. She telepathically warned her in laws figuring it be less intrusive than sticking her head in the door.

Moments later the door opened revealing a refreshed looking Piper and Leo "why didn't you just knock" Piper asked.

Her sisters immediately shushed her putting their fingers to their lips trying to smother a smile at how close Leo was to her.

"Chris' still fast asleep and that's the way I'd like it to stay for now, I've left my pager on his bedside table" Storm replied.

Piper frowned at her "why would you do something like that are out out of your mind".

Storm couldn't help the smiling "making sure he gets enough to eat is as important as making sure that he gets enough sleep. If he doesn't get up himself in the next 25 minutes I'll have control page me with a message reading mess hall Chris. Now I think we should make a move before Paige goes into full blown caffeine withdrawal".

They retraced the steps they had taken the previous night ending up back in the foyer Storm turned and slipped between the sweeping staircases pushing open a carved door. The room was filled with long tables and benches packed with all kinds of creatures, a counter with numerous servers lined the left hand wall, the right had a large buffet table covered in snacks. A table at the top of the room had drinks options and a place to dispose of the remains.

"Welcome tothe the mess hall come on" Storm said heading up the long row to the last server where she smiled as the familiar grey eyes looked up at her "morning Ben the usual for me and chef Amy's special for these guys".

Ben the shortest witch at the resistance at just over 4 ft 9 nodded his tightly cropped brown hair "coming right up" he grabbed 4 plastic plates and plastic trays and placed them on the counter. He then piled 3 of them with a full English before placing a slice of toast and a small pot of cherry jam on the last plate "Order's up" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ben when Chris comes in tell him to meet me at the fountain after he's eaten" Storm said grabbing hers and moving to the drinks table where she fixed herself a small coffee and placed it on the tray before getting a large glass of Orange juice.

Once the others had caught up and all poured themselves their first fix of caffeine before following her to a free table.

"Is that all your going to eat" Piper said glancing between the single slice of toast on Storm's and her skinny frame.

"Unlike the rest of the resistance I was born and raised a warrior, I'm not a big fan of greasy food".

Paige suddenly noticed that Storm wasn't in her uniform "you look good in jeans" she remarked in a complimentary tone.

"I'm on call today so I'm not required to wear uniform".

"What do you mean your on call" Phoebe asked curious.

"On call is closest we get to off duty. The RF's are either active out in the field, on standby where they're ready to mobilise at short notice and on call which is our R&amp;R. When on call we're always ready to switch to active duty if our powers, skills or experience is required".

Checking the military watch strapped to her slender wrist Storm unclipped her radio and pressed the talk button "Control can you bleep a message to 1-9-1-3-7".

"Roger that what would you like it to read" a male voice asked.

"Mess hall now".

"Bleeping message mess hall now to pager 1-9-1-3-7, anything else".

"That's all control Storm out" replacing the radio to her waistband she turned to her companions "you finished".

"Yes" 4 voices chimed in unison as they either shovelled or swallowed the last remnants of their breakfast.

She telekinetically placed their trays and cups in the washing up box "you ok if I orb you all to the fountain this place is a maze".

They nodded as they rose and formed a circle holding hands and quickly dissolved into blue and white orbs.

Seconds later they reappeared in a room across the other side of the barracks. As soon as she'd fully materialised Storm used all her senses to scan the room for enemies and allies. When she only found 1 tightly shielded mind she relaxed from her tensed defensive position into a more comfortable 1 always a warrior.

It was a beautiful room with large Greek style marble pillars,stained glass floor, ornately carved oak benches, and a large marble fountain in the shape of Thor's Hammer bubbled with turquoise coloured water. The room was light by gold, blue and white balls that reminded everyone of white-lighter and spirit orbs. A harp enchanted to play by it's self filled the room with music giving the room a heavenly feeling.

"How is he" a female voice echoed off the high volted ceiling making it hard for anyone to find where it originated from.

"As well as can be expected but he slept well if that's what you mean" Storm smiled.

"Your the telepath" the 20 year old who stepped out from behind a pillar looked like a 5 ft 5 female version of Chris.

Storm laughed "you know I can't read thoughts in the sanctuary" she let the other girl pull her into a friendly hug.

"Come on our verbal sparring matches are the highlight of my day that and kicking Brody's arse in the gym. I have something that I think you might find useful" she waved her hand conjuring a wooden box and a paper file.

Storm flipped the box open and smiled "always 1 step ahead" she muttered as she extracted 2 leather cuffs with a stone like the Valkyrie pendants on it. She handed 1 to Phoebe and 1 to Piper "these are transporters, you press the stone and think of a place anywhere on the island and it takes you there. You have free range of the island but I'm afraid I can't allow you off it, it would destroy Chris if he lost you again".

While the 2 witches strapped the cuff on their wrists Storm turned back to the paper file and pulled out 4 sheets of paper handing 1 to each of the time travellers. "A list of the rooms we have here and also some of the terms you might hear the RF's using most Leo should already as their military terms".

Just then the room light up with blue and white orbs that took the form of an annoyed looking Chris "you know I nearly blew the damn thing up when it made that horrendous shrieking sound" he snapped tossing Storm's pager at her.

Storm had guessed his intentions and effortlessly caught it "got out the wrong side of bed this morning".

Chris shot her a death glare "anyway what the hell is this an intervention".

"Hardly. If it's an intervention where's grams".

Chris turned his posture softening "Melinda" he picked her up by the waist twirling her around "it's good to see you" he placed her back on the floor and she pulled him into a rib cracking hug.

"As usual you took the words right out my mouth, thanks for taking out the lieutenants this past year it's seriously weakened the regime and more demons are jumping ship than ever".

The travellers frowned Chris had spent the past year in the past with them so how could he be taking out lieutenants.

"The demons Chris has no doubt been sending you after may not be the ultimate threat to Wyatt but are high ranking members in the regime. It's seriously diminished their numbers and range of powers meaning that we've been able to launch several successful offensives without losing to many boots in the process".

"I bet they all moaned and whined about yet another demon hunt that interfered with them living their lives. Now which 1 would have complained the most, I put my money on Paige" Mel said scanning the sisters.

Chris laughed unreservedly "you hit the nail right on the head, you were always the practical 1" he said.

Finally Phoebe couldn't contain her curiosity any more "whoare you" she burst.

"I'm Melinda, Chris' little sister and leader of the RC's while Storm tends to focus on the RF's".

"Ok what does RC and RF mean is it some sort of code" Piper asked raising her eyebrows while the news sunk in.

"No it's shorthand RC stands for resistance civilians mainly refugee's or those with inactive powers they wear ordinary everyday clothes but they never wear grey t-shirts. RF stands for resistance fighters their the guys in combats, grey T-shirts or a badge in the shape of Thor's hammer" Chris explained turning to their mother.

Suddenly Storm's radio crackled to life "Commander we're got a innocent contact in the old bay mirror building can you attend".

She unclipped the radio "Control that's a affirmative I'll be there in 5" she replied.

"Don't you mean we" Chris said his eyes twinkling.

"The A team back together come on you 4 you'll want to watch this on the screen" Mel said holding her hands out.

* * *

No 1 realised that they were being watched from the small private memorial the leaders of the resistance had hid behind a false partition. The watchers consisted of Penelope Halliwell (ghost), Patricia Halliwell (ghost), Prudence Halliwell (white-lighter), Kyle Brody (white-lighter), Coop (Cupid) and Cole Turner (half demon half mortal).

"Kyle and Coop you are to refrain from contact with them where possible, as for Prue and Cole no contact what so ever you hear me and try and keep that son of yours from saying anything" the original Halliwell matriarch ordered.

"Benjamin's the son of Prue, Penny not Phoebe he knows how to keep a secret no offence Coop"

"None taken" the cupid said smiling at the half demon moments before they went their separate ways.


	3. Powers and Premonitions

10 MINTUES LATER Mel and the travellers filed into a room that looked like a large theatre walking down the central aisle to the front row where Ben sat fidgeting in his seat eager to once again witness his hero's in action.

"Ben if you want to stay you're going to have to settle down" Mel softly addressed her 13 year old cousin. She was still teaching him how to control and channel his powers making it very likely things would start flying.

"Ok can I sit in between Piper and Leo" he used his childish tone knowing she couldn't refuse literally squeaking when she nodded.

They all settled into their seats Mel on the aisle then Piper, Ben, Leo, Paige and Phoebe once everyone was comfortable Mel turned her attention to the tablet she'd picked up from the wall bracket on the way in. She entered the type of mission she wanted to view, the fighters she wished to follow and their destination before pressing enter. In response the screen light up depicting the deserted and somewhat derelict street outside the bay mirror office which was 1 of only a few buildings left standing.

Blue and white orbs appeared forming into the figures of Storm and Chris now dressed in the green military uniform iconic of the resistance.

"Why didn't they just orb in where the innocents are, grab them and orb out" Paige asked curious about their battle techniques.

"In the time it takes them to assess the room a demon posing as a innocent could attack them. So they orb in a little way away and use their abilities to assess the area ahead".

* * *

Storm reached out with her telepathy from where she stood on the side walk searching for any black spots that was iconic of a demon or any negative thoughts towards the resistance. When she only detected the worried mental monologues that all humans and some witches have during times like this she gave Chris the deploy hand signal.

Chris nodded in response and signalled for her to take the lead. He may be half elder with well controlled powers but he still valued Storm's full white-ligther status and her years of Valkyrie training over his own.

Storm began making her way to the door keeping her centre of gravity as low as comfortably possible. Her father had been a powerful witch and an accomplished SAS sergeant who taught her everything he knew.

She telekinetically pushed open the door leaving her hands free for defence as they moved through the lobby and towards the stairs.

They carefully made their way upstairs stopping at each blind turn to evaluate the next flight which made the process slow.

Finally they made it to the corridor and moved to stand either side of the frosted glass doors when suddenly Storm had a vision which due to her physic echo with Chris he saw it too.

The pair nodded they could worry about Storm's powers advancing later now they had innocents to save and a family to get home.

The both telekinetically threw open the door blasting the 4 demons Storm had seen before they could fully shimmer in. Another 2 dozen took their places and began throwing a mixture of energy balls and fire balls at the 2 powerful witches.

Chris side stepped and ducked the oncoming energy balls buying his time for an opening to return with some fire of his own. Meanwhile Storm back flipped her way down the middle between the desks dodging the balls flying at her and took up position at the other end of the room. She then blew up the one's nearest her while Chris did the same at the other end of the room each taking out half a dozen in 1 go.

Finally there seemed to be a lull in the amount of demons taking the places of their fallen comrades which they used to move to Phoebe's office which the resistance had many years before warded as they used it as a safe place to regroup.

Storm tried pushing the door open but it'd been bolted from the inside so she raised her hands and used a controlled explosion to blow up the lock. Chris then pushed the door open and stepped inside followed quickly by Storm who smiled at the mortal family and couple of witches that shrank back frightened

"Who are you people and what do you want with us" a male witch stepped forward knowing full well his powers were no match for theirs after the display he'd watched through the gaps in the partially closed blinds.

"I'm Storm, this is Chris we're from the resistance"

"And if you'll let us we want to take you somewhere that you'll be safe".

"Have you seen the world outside how can anyone possible be safe with that manic on the loose" the female witch who was more powerful than her companion challenged she'd spent the last 8 years on the run.

Once again she got a vision she grabbed her radio "control when was the last time someone upgraded these wards".

"Records show that it was before Chris left on his mission" the duty officer responded confirming Storm's worst fears.

"We need to leave now" her voice had never sounded more urgent in her life as she practically snapped at the innocents.

"How" the eldest mortal who was still not much older than Chris asked standing up glancing at his newborn son.

"Orb or portal" Chris asked turning to Storm just as the demons who'd been amassing in the outer office began bombarding the door with fire.

"Portal" she said worried that the toddler might get lost during an orb so she grabbed hold of her pendent and summoned a portal straight to the fountain room of Valhalla.

* * *

Mel watched the portal forming and knew where Storm was going to take them so she turned to her companions "back to the fountain" she said orbing out.

Everyone else either orbed or used their bracelet transporters re-materialising in the fountain room just as the portal reached it's full size. Through it emerged Storm, Chris, the witch couple and the mortal couple with their newborn and a toddler.

"Welcome to Valhalla Resistant HQ, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Melinda who'll get you settled. Meanwhile to the library for the rest of us, I'm sure we'll find the answer we need there".

Mel nodded "If you'd like to follow me I'll get you oriented" she walked at her usually fast paced meaning the new recruits had to jog to keep up.

"To the library" Storm said heading to a door opposite the 1 Mel had just exited through and immediately began to ascend some stairs to the library that was installed above the sanctuary.

"Before you attempt it, the history section's kept elsewhere Phoebe" Chris said knowing his aunt all to well.

As they walked through the high shelves to the time travel section Phoebe brushed up against a black magic school professor's cloak that was displayed on a mannequin. On making contact Phoebe was sucked into a premonition.

* * *

_She found herself in the manor attic. Chris was flicking through the book of shadows while Wyatt stood in his playpen watching him. The premonition shows her Gideon attacking Chris before orbing out with Wyatt. It __then continues to show her Chris dying on Piper's bed telling him that he doesn't have to choose between them saving Wyatt saves the future. That it's Gideon's imprisonment of Wyatt while he tries to penetrate his protective shield is what turns him._

* * *

Everyone stared at Phoebe as she snapped out of her premonition gasping and deathly pale.

The empath blocking potion Chris had been taking to stop Phoebe reading his emotions had the unfortunate side effect of blocking the charmed one's thoughts from him.

Storm had no such problem and orbed out as she felt her solider façade slipping as she always grieved in private.

"What the hells going on, what did you see Phoebe" Piper ordered having caught the look of anguish on Storm's face.

"I urm I saw him dying trying to save baby Wyatt and the 1 whose responsible for all this. We've been looking in completely the wrong place it's closer to home scarily closer" Phoebe rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about Phoebe" Paige snapped while Chris tried to sense his distraught wife.

"Gideon, Gideon is the reason Wyatt's evil".


	4. The best plans need a little help

Storm stood next to a crystalline water fall the wind tossing her hair as she looked out over the plains.

She took several deep steadying breaths before orbing to the council chambers, a circular room with a high vaulted ceiling and large round wooden table that rumours said once belonged to King Arthur.

"I don't understand if this is a council meeting why are we the only one's here" Kevin said glancing round at the others.

The others consisted of Roland (elder), grams, Patty, Kyle, Cole, Melinda, Prue and Ben.

"Because you are the people I trust most in this F-ed up excuse of a world" Storm said emerging from behind a pillar "besides the others would just cause distractions" she moved to take a seat between Kyle and Prue.

"Care to share with us why you called us all here" Roland said with a hint of humour.

Storm couldn't help but laugh as her old mentor made light of the situation as usual. "We've found out who turned Wyatt and it turns out Chris has wasted the past 6 months looking in completely the wrong place".

"W-H-A-T" Ben yelled what he currently lacked in the height department he more than made up for in lung volume.

"He's been searching the underworld naturally when instead he should have been focusing on the heavens. It was our beloved Gideon's attempt to kill the poor bastard that turned him. I called you all here to brainstorm a way of removing him as a threat without putting myself or my family in the firing line including past Cole".

A mumble rumbled through the gathered members of the council as they all desperately racked their brains for a solution.

"You could get the elders to bind his powers that would solve all our problems" Cole finally said.

"That's a good idea but how do we convince them that it's for the best" Storm said she'd only ever liked 2 elders and they sat across the table from her.

"Your a telepath whose easily established 1 of the strongest physic links ever with a half elder. Why don't you show them what you saw in Phoebe's premonition" Patty offered.

"I also suggest you take Roland and Kevin with you, 2 elders might help convince them what you say is truth" Grams said.

"I know that you'd come up with something viable. Roland, Kevin go dig out your elder robes and meet us in the library".

* * *

Chris looked up from the book he'd been reading at the sound of the familiar jingles of his wife and sister.

"We've got a plan I'm coming back with you 5 where I hope to orb up there and convince them to bind that traitors powers. I plan on using a physic echo to relay what Phoebe's premonition which I saw through my telepathy. I'll be accompanied by our last remaining elders Roland and Kevin".

"Physic echoes are difficult to create, handle and maintain at will with someone as powerful as the elders" Leo commented.

"I've managed to survive a physic echo with your son since he was 17 and your daughter since she was 15. It hasn't made me crazy well any crazier than I already was".

Chris snickered "considering our history you'd have to be crazy to start with".

"So your admitting your the reason she's the 2nd craziest white-ligther I've ever met" Kyle observed from where he leant against the end of the the shelf.

"Oh really so who bets me to the spot of craziest" Storm teased.

"Paige Mathews" he said meeting the gaze of the world's 1st white-ligther witch hybrid.

Everyone's laughter was brought to an abrupt end when a large leather bound old tome fell of the top shelf and landed in the middle of their circle open.

"This place never ceases to amaze me" Storm said recovering fastest she bent down and scooped it up from the floor and turned it over to take a look at the page it had fallen open on.

The group that all shuffled so they could get a look at the page titled 'when up there oversteps the mark with time travel'. It was a book written by an elder on the Halliwell families unique and irritating way of dealing with their white-ligthers and the elders.

"Ok basically looks like it's the same spell to travel back in time that's in the book of shadows only difference is we need an elder to cast it" Piper said reading the page.

"I knew their was a reason I kept Kevin and Roland around" Storm said laughing as her radio crackled to life.

"Commander this is control, Roland asked us to pass a message on everything's ready they're just waiting on you".

"On our way, Mel Kyle hopefully next time we see you it'll be in a brighter future" Storm said while Chris sensed for the 2 elders.

He nodded to inform her that he'd found them and they all joined hands dissolving into blue and white orbs.


	5. Putting the elders in their place

The group reappeared at the end of a long corridor at the opposite end was an arched door that opened into the tactical planning room. The walls were covered in photographs most of them were smiling youths as the group walked down the corridor several new pictures appeared.

"Wow did that picture just appear from nowhere or am I going crazy" Phoebe said staring at the young girl's picture.

"Yes and no Phoebe. Welcome to the hall of the slain, the wall adds a picture every time a member of the resistance dies" Storm began.

"The red frames identify those killed by Wyatt himself, green those killed on Wyatt's orders, black for the few who died of natural causes" Chris continued.

"They all look so young" Leo said a little annoyed 'where are all the adults'.

Storm shot him a sympathetic smile "Leo I agree a war magical or not is no place for children. The majority of what you call adults fell before the resistance was formulised. Now I want you to prepare yourself for what you will see behind these doors, this is our war room and the majority of the wall space is covered in images of what we're fighting" she said pushing the doors open.

Sure enough the walls were covered in thousands of A4 photographs the charmed one's and Leo began to look at the pictures. They showed scenes of cities on fires, demons throwing fire balls at mortals as they tried to escape, torture chambers, teenagers fighting demons, a destroyed magic school and the heavens littered with dead elders.

"We're ready" Roland called from nearby where a blue Triquettra was shimmering "time to go challenge the gods".

The group stepped through the portal into the attic where Roland and Kevin immediately moved to Storm's side.

"Leo I think you should come with us, an outsider's view can't hurt" Kevin said looking to Storm for her agreement.

Storm didn't give her future father in law a chance as grabbed his hand and orbed out eager to get things over and done with.

* * *

The 4 of them reappeared in the middle of the round of the meeting table around which sat Kevin, Roland, Cecil, Adair, Aramis, Zola, Sandra, Odin, Kheel, Jonnah.

"Leo what is the meaning of this" Odin bellowed rising from his seat annoyed at the interruption.

"It's what's commonly known as an intervention" Storm said drawing herself up to her full height "but I guess you know that already".

"Would you kindly remove yourself from our table please" Cecil said kindly.

Storm somersaulted off the table while the men scrambled down "manners cost nothing but are worth a fortune".

"Storm Draven I presume" past Roland asked recognising her attitude and showmanship.

"So to speak, look I know you elders are stubborn and stuck in your ways and don't like binding powers very much but you need to for your own bloody sakes. Now if you'd join hands with each other, I'll share with you the mess 1 that's the future and the disturbing premonition of Phoebe's".

They did as she asked and she promptly showed them enough to get her point across without revealing anything they shouldn't know.

Breaking contact she looked at the shocked faces of the elders "the angels of destiny were supposed to have erased his prophecy and his twice blessed status. They're reasoning was that should the need be strong enough the power of 3 would be reborn" Sandra said.

"Are we all in agreement that Gideon must fall from grace in order to save humanity" Zola said and the council muttered yeses.

"We will contact you when the task is completed and give you a chance to say your goodbyes before returning to where you all belong" Kheel said as he remotely orbed the Leo and the visitors from the future to the manor attic.

* * *

"So what's the verdict" Chris asked as soon as they'd re-materialised.

"They were in unanimous agreement that Gideon must fall from grace. They're going to contact us when it's done and give you a chance to say goodbye before they send us home".

Just over an hour later a familiar look came over the faces of the white-lighters/elders which Piper and Phoebe recognised it as a call.

"It's done" they all said in unison like in cheesy movies resulting in everyone hugging each other and saying things such as see you in a few years and have a safe trip.

Finally after the Halliwell's broke out of a group hug Roland cleared his throat "it's time, I have a feeling that you might be having another unexpected visit sometime soon".

He barely had time to finish his sentence before a golden glow descended enveloping the visitors from the future and they began to fade.


	6. Back to the future

The year after the future was saved saw a great amount of change take place for the Halliwell's.

Piper gave birth to Chris and finally opened the restaurant she always dreamed off naming it 'Halliwell's'.

Leo clipped his wings and took over management of P3 which meant he could spend time with Chris.

The charmed one's received 2 new white-lighters - Kyle Brody took over from Chris as the sister's white-lighter while Storm became Wyatt and Chris' white-lighter.

Paige gave up her temp work to take over magic school, moved out of the manor, and got engaged to Kyle.

Phoebe also moved out the manor and into an apartment with her boyfriend Coop.

* * *

The sisters and Leo had gathered in the attic to update the book on demon's both old and new while Victor looked after the boys.

"Remember the Titans" Paige asked flicking to the next page in the book.

"I'll never forget it" Phoebe said remembering how silly Chris had looked with his spiky hair and glasses.

Suddenly a familiar ripple like distortion appeared a few steps away from where they sat. As it had a year before it sucked them into it's depth and after the sensation of free falling deposited them face down on a creaky wooden floor.

Slowly getting to their feet they took in their surroundings. It looked just like the attic they'd been in moments before with a few differences. The generations worth of Halliwell cluttered had been cleared out and replaced by shelves holding magic paraphernalia and books.

All 4 of them had a strong feeling of de ja vu and without saying a word instinctively headed out the attic and down the well-worn stairs. They were in the middle of crossing the second floor a door opened and a young girl with long brown hair ran out stopping suddenly when she noticed them.

After a moment a smile light up her face and she grabbed Piper's hand tugging her along as she went downstairs "mummy and daddy will be able to answer your questions, their in the play room".

Phoebe, Paige and Leo shared a look before following the youngster who was half way down the stairs, she lead them through the dining room. The charmed one's and Leo peeked round the corner into the sun lounge which was scattered with toys, a couple sat with a pair of young children drawing.

"Mummy Daddy we've got visitors" the young girl announced causing the couple to look up.

"Kids' this is grandma Piper, grandpa Leo and your great aunts Phoebe and Paige from 2005" Storm said frowning.

"How'd you know" Phoebe asked once again curious.

"Well for 1 thing Storm's a telepath and for another you and Paige are incapable of sticking with a hair style" Chris said.

"Welcome to 2029, this is our eldest Charlotte 5 and our 3 year old twins Michael and Joseph". Storm introduced the young girl who had her blue eyes, the auburn haired green eyed Michael and the shaggy brown haired blue eyed Joseph.

"Future consequences" Chris hissed at his wife causing her to shoot him a glare and the visitors to laugh.

"I think the stories about Chris Perry were true and this is the elders fault, they want to make sure everything turned out peachy. I'm sure Destiny will stop the future being changed".

He rolled his eyes but smiled "hey you seen the date" he said jerking his head at the calendar.

"Oh my god Halliwell day" Storm said looking at the green Triquettra drawn on October 7th.

"What's Halliwell day" Piper asked looking between the pair.

"It's an annual family reunion on October 7th usually at P3, we all get together to catch up and swap anecdotes on the anniversary of when Phoebe cast the Dominus Trinus. Actually we better get a move on" Chris said.

Several minutes later they all reappeared in P3 where people were already beginning to assemble. The sisters and Leo easily fell into the swing of things learning about their lives and their children's.

* * *

Prudence Halliwell who'd been reborn as a whiteligther when Paige took her place as the third charmed 1, went on to marry Cole Turner the former demon who also was reborn as a whiteligther for all his good.

They settled in Cairns, Australia where they had a son Benjamin who was a good friend of Melinda's.

Ben inherited Prue's powers of astral projection and telekinesis after graduating magic school returned as a teacher.

* * *

Piper and Leo handed over the keys to their businesses to their children, moving out of the manor when Storm found out she was expecting. They bought a small apartment nearby and were always available to babysit and offer advice or support.

Wyatt was in a long term relationship with a witch named Rebecca Marks who he'd met at magic school when he was 16.

Unable to cook he choose to take over management of P3 and lives in the apartment once owned by Phoebe.

Rebecca has elemental related powers and lives with Wyatt working as a weather presenter.

Chris married his former whiteligther/mentor the Valkyrie-witch Hybrid Storm Draven. He stayed in the Halliwell manor with Storm and their children who will 1 day become the third generation of charmed 1's. Having inherited his mother's ability to cook Chris took over the management of Halliwell's where he is head chef.

At 20 Storm had only just been made a whiteligther when she was given the toughest assignment of all protect and mentor the next generation of charmed 1's.

Starting out as a babysitter and protector she took on role of whiteligther as when they came into their powers and eventually mentor as they took on charges of their own. She co-runs P3 with Wyatt where she focuses heading up security.

Melinda lived under the Halliwell manor roof after her parents and brother moved out but finally moved out when Storm found out she was expecting twins.

She lives in the apartment across the hall from Wyatt with her whiteligther boyfriend James Dow and their son Mathew. Melinda like Chris inherited Piper's cooking abilities and manages the front house of Halliwell's.

James and Mel met in the heavens at a conference for young whiteligther's and fell for each other despite his notorious inability to tidy up and her neat freak personality.

* * *

Phoebe married Coop at magic school before immigrating to Paris where they became successful authors.

The dynamic duo hold regular seminars on how to have a long and happy marriage. They had 3 daughters Prudence Junior, Astrid and Posie.

Prue decided to go the cupid way helping magical beings who are unlucky in love.

Astrid took after her mother and began life as a columnist but ended up owning the paper.

Posie became a successful romance novelist writing under the pseudonym Charlotte Warren.

All 3 of Phoebe and Coop's daughter's share a penthouse apartment in the priciest part of Paris.

* * *

Paige married Kyle and moved to Manhattan and the pair continued to run magic school together. They had a son Samuel and 2 daughter's Pandora and Brody.

Sam is a senior special agent with the FBI and lives in an unassuming apartment in New York.

Pandora is a detective and head of the New York crime lab and is dating Jesse Flack.

Jesse a leading homicide detective met Pandora on their first case out of the academy and have never spent a moment apart.

Brody Mathews is a senior special agent with Homeland Security and is constantly on the move working to protect magical beings that cross police radar's.

* * *

Roland who was Storm's mentor regular visits earth along with Kevin and are like uncles to the Halliwell children.

* * *

Victor Bennett quit smoking which helped him live longer by avoiding cancer but eventually passed away from a stroke.


End file.
